TSOC: BOOK 1 Sailor Prime
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: Harmony Marr is a high school student by day, but at night when the Negavirse is tormenting the innocent she becomes one of the two daughters of Cybertoron Sailor Prime. But what dastardly deeds does evil have in store for her or any of the Giant Robots of the planet she was made to protect. Most of all can her past help her save the future?
1. PROLUGE

**A/N: It has happened AGAIN! Another Idea is in my head and I have to type it!*Crys* Why do I get these ideas? Anyway I have always loved Sailor Moon and Transformers. I hope I don't commit a cardinal sin here crossing the two. I will be bringing in some of my favorates form all the shows grunt shaped cookies to those who guess the seires.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon nor transformers if I owned either Starscream would be my privet jet.**

**Prologue**

_Hello I would like to introduce myself, my name is Harmony Mason. I used to think that I was your average teenager well man was I wrong! I am sure you know about Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts right? Well here in the United States we know of them like the rest of the world. Well when the Sailor Scouts just showed up in the United States the fans flocked the streets. As for me I was caught in the middle of them and a monster. The monster had tried to take my heart, when it did something happened I became America's first Sailor Scout SAILOR PRIME! I believe in peace, and wish to try and solve problems. Luna said a long time ago before it was tore apart by Civil war Cybertron a planet of mechanical beings had two human representatives who had chosen a hand full from. Princess Eltra and Princess Magnia in short myself and one other. She and I as well as our protectors where reincarnated here on earth as for those we loved...I have no memory of him. I believe I will see him again. Little did I know Earth was about to be brought into the civil war that long ago destroyed the planet whose people I represented._

**Harmony's pov**

"HARMONY! ITS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LAY IN BED OR GO TO SCHOOL?!" bellowed my mother.

I got out of bed I loved school and I sure as hell wasn't going to miss hanging out with my friends Miko, Raph, Jack, and the others! It was the last day before summer vacation I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs for a apple and some orange juice. I grabbed my book bag my wallet, broach and Ipod and ran out the door. My mother was waiting by the car "Get in you silly girl."said my mother.

I got into the car as my mom start the it. The big block V8 roared to life "You know if you pass you get your truck right?"asked my mother

"I can't wait mom."I said.

She pulled out of the drive and headed to Jasper High.

Once we reached my school of higher learning I got out. No sooner did I get out I was nearly tackled by Miko "Harmony you made it girl!"said Miko happily

"Miko, get off of her." said Alexis.

Miko looked at her and pouted "Don't give me the pouty bat face."said Alexis.

I laughed Hotel Transylvania was Alexis's favorite movie, I looked at Misty who stood smiling "Hey Misty."I said

"Glad for you to join us Harmony."she said

"I know, I didn't think my mother was going to get me out of bed this morning."I said.

The bell rang and we all headed in after meeting Maggy, Ashley, Abby, and Crystal inside and we started our last day of school.

Yuko had been surving her master for months Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts went back to what ever rock they crowled out form under "These new monsters will able to take sparks as well I want the hearts of pure humans and Sparks."said her master

"It will be done, I have chose the next Target."she said.

Indeed she had, Alexis her 'friend' she would make her master proud and gather the power he needed.

After school my friends and I walked to the park Miko, Raph, and Jack had to go home and their parents save for Jack's picked them up. Jack had a beautiful blue and pink bike. Jack said it had belonged to his father and his mother gave it to him for his birthday. As we celebrated our freedom form school the day melted away to night. I was on my way home when I heard a scream, it sounded like Alexis "SOMEONE HELP ME!"she cried.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me and what I found made me mad. They were at it again, this time the monster was ugly and it had its transparent hand in Alexis's chest. I went back around the corner and opened my broach "PRIME CRYSTAL POWER!"I cried.

My normal cloths changed and I became the scout of Leadership and Peace Sailor Prime!

**Optimus Prime POV**

Ratchet had picked up another power surge the only time that happened was when Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts were here. I was driving as fast as my spark would let me on this planet, it didn't take me long to find the source of the power surge. I was in awe when I saw this new scout, her coloring was similar to my paint coloration electronic blue hair and eyes. What shocked me more was the emblem she wore. The emblem of cybertron and the crest of the Autobots. I looked to see Alexis in danger by something. It was not the typical negaverse monsters Sailor Moon or her scouts faced when they were here. This was something else "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE UGLY!"said the new scout.

The monster looked at her "Who are you?"it asked as I transformed.

The scout looked startled by my presents "OPTIMUS!"cried Alexis

"Let Alexis go."I said my cannons out

"Well put."said The scout.

The monster looked between us "Ah, so the eldest daughter has awaken."said the monster  
"What?"I asked

"I am the protector of peace and love, The Pretty suited soldier of Cybertron. I am Sailor Prime!"the scout said.

Did my preceptors pick that up right? Did she just call herself Sailor Prime? A ball of light appeared on the tip of her finger "PRIME, SISITIVE LASER BLAST!"she yelled and hit her target.

The monster growled at us "That will cost you."it said shattering the crystal in her hand.

Alexis let out a choked cry "NOOOOO!"I yelled.

I knew what it was this was a new class of heart snatcher and it just shattered Alexis's pure heart crystal

"What did you do to her?"demanded Sailor Prime

"With out her heart she can't live and I just crushed it."it said.

Sailor Prime summoned a sword and looked at the monster "You'll pay for that."she said.

As I looked I could see Primus standing behind her in all his glory "PRIMUS SLASH!"she roared.

**Harmony's POV**

How could I let this happen? I looked at the giant robot "Is there anything we can do to keep her from dieing?"I asked

"I don't know, but between Mrs. Durby and Ratchet I am sure they can think of something." he said.

The monster was dead and now I had to race to save a friends life. This gift was becoming more of a curse each time I used it. A portal opened up and the robot turned into a truck, talk about hiding in plain sight. I picked Alexis up as the robot opened its door "Who are you?"I asked

"I am Optimus Prime Leader of the Autobots, Princess."he said.

I smirked "Serenity is more of a Princess than I she can protect her friends I can't."I said.

The truck took off through the portal and I for one was questioning myself and my ability to protect those I love.

**Decepticon Base**

**Megatron's POV**

I couldn't believe what Soundwave showed me, I had to admit this 'Sailor Prime' showed a lot of heart in avenging her friend, but all the Decepticon's even I knew Starscream had a soft spot for this human. I made it official then and there if Sailor Prime where to show up to aid her and to protect her at all cost. The negaverse had to be stopped before they got brighter ideas like trying to steal a spark.


	2. Friends and Foes

**A/N: Alright here is the next part for your reading pleasure please tell me if I should continue or not. And sorry if it is a little short.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon nor transformers if I owned either Starscream would be my privet jet.**

**Chapter 1: Friends and Foes**

**Harmony's POV**

It had been two months since Alexis lost her life, and not a day goes by that I don't blame myself for what happened to her. My mother being the Mayor of Jasper went to work everyday only to come home and see me crying "Its not your fault sweetheart you tried to save her."said my mother trying to make me feel better.

I would nod and move on in a saddened state, my mother was the only one who knew of my secret I admit at first it had her worry, but I felt as though I had to do this. As the new school year got closer I began to see that I had to get myself out of this hole and move on with my life. I had made a few calls one of which was to my friend Michelle in Japan she was a talented violinist and her cousin well lets just say the way Amara acts you can't tell if they are girlfriends and I mean Girlfriends or cousins. I waited for someone to awnser and got Haturo _"_Haturo, is Michelle or Amara there?"I asked  
_"Yes, hold on a sec."_came the reply.

I waited _"Harmony,Haturo says you sounded upset by something."_said Michelle  
"Yes, I don't know why this life chose me I watched in horror as Alexis's heart was shattered before my eyes."I said sadly  
_"I know Harmony, you have to believe in yourself and let your heart guide you soon the other scouts will join you."_said Michelle

"I just don't know what to do if it happens again?"I asked

"_Don't worry the love of those still living will give you the strength to fight."_said Michelle.

After a few more minuets of talking with Michelle I hung up and made up my mind, I was the only one who could protect everyone and I had to do it for not only my friends, but my family.

* * *

**Optimus's POV**

Things were different around base for those who knew Alexis. She had been a friend to everyone. I knew that Starscream mourned over her loss as well, he had more of a connection to Alexis than anyone. Things had been quiet do to the negaverse and it was about the only time Megatron cared about anything. Sailor Prime was the only scout of cybertron whose power had awakened for that reason alone we had to protect her. The human girl held her own well in a fight, but she was often unsure of herself. I went to my quarters for some much needed recharge, I had been up for two human days straight and Ratchet ordered me to my berth as I laid there my optics shutdown as I entered recharge.

_**Dream third person pov**_

_Optimus looked left and right of his surroundings "Orion."the voice called again.  
He ran to find where the voice was coming from, he turned a corner and stoped. A lake with the full moon shinning down on it and a femme in a red flowing gown with blue trim "Orion, you have to protect me. If you don't we can never be again."she said._

_Her face was a blur her voice was familiar to him though "What do you mean? Who are you?"he asked_

"_You will know when it is time Orion."she said and she turned to dust blowing away in the wind_

_**End of dream**_

I sat up with a start, what was that dream all about? And who was that girl? I had to get answers from Ratchet later.

* * *

**Starscream's POV**

It was always a strange thing for me to hear how earth buried its fallen, but as I sit here I couldn't help but understand why they did it. The headstone that bore her name was testament to the way they respected their fallen.

_Alexis Thi Dang _

_Born: April 27, 1994_

_Died: May 27, 2005_

_Loving daughter, cousin, and friend._

_May the gods shine their heavenly light_

_on your road to everlasting life._

_So mote it be._

Alexis, was the only person to see the good inside me. She was the only one who believed in me and now she was gone, and I didn't know how much I loved her until it was to late. The negaverse had to be stopped before it happened to someone else. I placed a single red rose on her headstone "I promise Alexis I will help Sailor Prime and protect her to make sure it happens to no one else."I said as I left through the ground bridge.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

She had failed her master, the monster shattered the spark of the girl when it was angered by the Sailor Scout who called herself Sailor Prime "Master forgive me I did not see this coming." she said

"_**So I have noticed, it is not your fault my child that the beast lost its temper."**_said her master

"What will your will have me do now?"she asked

"_**I have chosen a new target for you."**_said her master showing her the face of a Asian girl with pink bangs in her black hair.

She bowed low "It will be done master."she said as she walked away.

* * *

**With the evil bad guys scheming on their next victim, Optimus is having a vision quest nightmare, and poor Starscream. Who is the next target and can Harmony save them or will another close friend end six feet under?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Enter Sailor Starscream

**A/N: Alrighty folks here is the next chapter for Sailor Prime what dangers will she get into this time? And who is the target of the evil Negaverse.**

**Chapter 2: Enter Sailor Starscream**

**Harmony**

I was a mess when I got home from softball practice, a young woman who looked like Alexis was talking to my mother "I'm sorry Brittany, I don't know how you can blame Sailor Prime for what something evil did to Alexis?"asked my mother

"Hi mom."I said

"Oh Harmony your home, this is Alexis's cousin Brittany she will be staying in town now, she wants Sailor Prime to pay for what happened to Alexis."said my mother.

I looked Brittany up and down "She could try but Sailor Prime is protected by Sailor Moon and her scouts."I said.

Brittany nodded "I will have to make sure they are not around then."said Brittany as she left my house.

I looked at my mother "She has another thing coming if she believes she can take me on." I said quietly to my mother

"I don't know she might give you a challenge."said my mother.

I rolled my eyes, only if she was a Sailor Scout could she take me. I knew Mitchell and the others would arrive in a few days from Japan. Something about Brittany didn't feel right "Mom I am going out I will be back before midnight."I said

"Alright sweet heart you just be careful."said my mother as I went out the door.

OPTIMUS PRIME

When I woke up from my recharge, I walked out to talk to Ratchet about the strange dream that I had. When I got out there I saw that Miko wasn't there "Weres Miko?"I asked

"She is with her host family getting ready to welcome some of her friends from Japan."said Raph.

I nodded and walked over to Ratchet "Your beginning to remember what happened aren't you?"asked Ratchet

"No a femme."I said

"Princess Elita?"asked Ratchet

"If that is her name than yes."I replied.

Ratchet nodded and looked over at Jack and Arcee who had been listening "All I can say is find out more."said Ratchet.

Just then the alarms went off "Nagaverse activity Bulkhead needs back up."said Ratchet.

I looked at the others "AUTO BOTS ROLL OUT!" I ordered and we went through the ground bridge.

HARMONY

This was not good first Alexis and now Miko? This was going to piss me off beyond normal. I pulled out my transformation broach as a ground bridge opened up "PRIME CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"I cried.

I turned into the princess of cybertron the princess of the autobots Sailor Prime. I stood at the ready "Prime, flash burn."I said.

My attack hit its mark "YOU!"yelled the snatcher

"Yes me."I said.

I called upon the sword of Primus "You are not welcome here."I said.

I held the sword into the air "PRIMUS SLASH!"I roared.

The monster was no more Miko was safe with the SUV with attitude. Just then something hit me in the back sending me flying into the side of a house "We meet at last Sailor Prime."said a voice.

I shook the cobwebs out of my head and stood up "Oi, that was rude."said Jetfire

"Easy there fly boy. I have no problems with you Auto Bots just your princess."said the voice.

I looked down "I rather not fight a fellow scout."I said

"To bad because you got me to fight. STARSCREAM NULL RAY FLASH!"yelled the voice

"DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK SHE JUST SAID?!"yelled Miko.

The attack hit me in the chest "Sailor Prime!"cried Miko.

So she wanted to play like that? She was going to knock her down some "I am the Seeker Scout of the Skies. Who screams to the stars, I am Sailor Starscream and I will be the last thing you see Sailor Prime."said the voice as she jumped down to ground level.

She was a Decepticon scout, her suit was red, blue, and white. Tri-colored like Starscream alright. I had to stand my ground or I was in deep shit. I had no choice, I had to fight. I stood up as another ground bridge opened and Megatron and his 'Cons' came through. Sailor Starscream got ready to attack again "Why are you attacking me I have done nothing to you. We are Sailor Scouts of Cybertron."I said  
"JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALREADY!"yelled Sailor Starscream sending her attack at me

"PRIME SHIELD!"I cried.

My barrier went up to protect me unfortunately she was powerful enough to where it was a one time use. Something that I would have to work on if I made it out alive. My knees felt like jelly and one more hit from her and I was in trouble no doubt about it. Miko got in between me and Sailor Starscream armed with a crowbar "Leave he alone."said Miko  
"Out of my way girl, I will go through you."she said

"STAND DOWN SAILOR STARSCREAM!"I snapped.

Megatron looked at the new scout then at Starscream "I see the resemblance."said Skywarp  
"Its your fault Alexis is dead."growled Sailor Starscream.

My eyes widened Alexis's cousin was Sailor Starscream? This was not how I wanted my night to end. Sailor Starscream got ready to send another attack and it was going to go through MIKO! As the attack came I threw Miko behind me and took the hit full force being sent into Starscream himself! Well that was just messed up in more ways than one. My vision was failing me, my body had reached its limit. Starscream held me covered against his chest his words that came out next surprised even me.

OPTIMUS PRIME

I stood there shocked Starscream was protecting Sailor Prime "How dare you call yourself a scout with my designation. Sailor Prime tried to protect Alexis, its not her fault the monster that killed her had a short temper and shattered her crystal. If you try to harm the Princess in my hands I will kill you myself."said Starscream

"You stick up for her? She did nothing but let her die."argued Sailor Starscream

"Not true. I was there. Sailor Prime has been on her own since she first found out who she was. She is still new to this and yet you cast you ill will on her for events out of hers and my control? When that snatcher shattered Alexis's crystal Sailor Prime showed her what happens when you anger someone with a pure heart."I said.

Sailor Starscream looked at me "Phf, what ever I will pay her back for what she has done. I will make sure none of you are around when I do."said Sailor Starscream and she flashed from sight.

Glowing came from Starscream's hands and he looked down his optics going wide with shock "Harmony, it can't be."said Starscream.

Harmony? The Mayor of Jasper's daughter? Starscream gently laid her on the grass as Miko ran over to her "Harmony, is my friend form school Optimus we have to do something."said Miko.

I walked up and gently picked her up, the mayor's daughter had the heart to stand for what was right and just in this world, but at what cost?


	4. Meeting the Old Friends

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter there are going to be more books coming out one for each of the cybertronian scouts. Now to answer some questions.**

**To Allspark Princess: Yes The Decepticons do have their own sets of scouts; They have their Princess who will be showing up in later chapters really soon. The two Princesses were chosen by Primus just as their guardians were. When the Negaverse destroyed the Silver Moon Kingdom thus began the war between the two factions. More of that sad story will come soon.**

**Now that that is handled four of the Sailor Scouts who protect Sailor Moon are about to make a grand appearance read to find out who they are. Now on with the show.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Old Friends**

**Harmony**

When I awoke I found June Durby standing over me "If I would have known how you get beat up all the time Harmony I would have had a talk with your mother about this."said Jack's mother

"Mrs. Durby it would do no good. My mother was there when my power woke up."I said truing to sit up

"No mama you are going to lay there and rest you got knocked around pretty good this time I am just shocked Starscream has a heart to care."said Mrs. Durby

"He loved Alexis."I said.

Jack's mother looked at me wide eyed with shock, as I got a good look at my surroundings I realized I was NOT in the hospital, but somewhere else. I also had no track of time since I had been out "What day is it?"I asked

"Tuesday."said Mrs. Durby.

I groaned, I had been out for a week and one day? My coach was going to KILL me! I tried sitting up again "I told you to lie down."said Mrs. Durby

"No offense Mrs. Durby. I hate being stuck in a hospital room or lack there of."I said  
"I HEARD THAT!"yelled a voice.

I heard foot steps coming near the door and these were BIG, the door opened and a red and white body stood there in the large frame "Hello Ratchet."said Mrs. Durby  
"If she wishes to leave then let her. We can't hold her against her will. You can't reason with her she is just like Optimus."said Ratchet

"What do you know of my big Blue and Red friend?" I asked

"He is the leader of the Autobots for one and your in the Autobot base. I have to admit your stunt to protect Miko was brave and foolish."said Ratchet  
"I already lost one friend, why lose another to a Scout hell bent on revenge."I said.

Ratchet nodded and knelt down to pick me up which I had no problem with I was their princesses after all. Ratchet took me out of the room and into a larger one I look over and smile Miko and Raph are on a TV playing a racing game "Never thought you three would be here." I said.

Miko and Raph paused the game and jumped up as Ratchet set me on the floor. The next thing I knew I was getting tackled I yelped as I fell "Sorry Harm."said Miko

"Its alright Miko I have been worse."I said laughing.

I stood up and looked over at Jack "Hey Jack."I said

"Why didn't you tell us?"asked Jack

"Like it would help at the time, but I couldn't put any of you in danger. If my enemies found out who I was and knew that you knew about it they would use you against me."I said

"Or try."said a voice.

I looked over to see the SUV with an attitude "Let me guess old Bucket head?"I asked

"If your referring to Megatron then yes."said the female Bike

"How do you know about Starscream?"asked Miko

"I actually met him accidentally he and Alexis had met up and I was well worried and followed her."I explained.

That my answer seemed satisfiable to Miko "I'm just surprised that Starscream would put down his own Scout like that."said Raph.

I looked at Miko "He did that?"I asked

"Threatened to kill her if she tried to hurt you."said Miko.

I chuckled shaking my head "Even so I can't let him hurt her, shes after all Alexis's cousin."I said.

This got me shocked looks from everyone in the room "When I went home after softball parctice last week she was at my house not as Sailor Starscream though. She was asking my mother where she could find Sailor Prime and I wasn't even two feet from her. I have to say she has at least three or four well fought battles under her belt. I haven't been hit that hard since..."I stopped and looked down at the floor

"Thats besides the point four new scouts other than Sailor Starscream have appeared since you have been out of action."said Ratchet

"Who?"I asked like I needed to.

Ratchet shrugged "By the time we get there they are already gone."said Ratchet.

Just then a ground bridge opened up and in rolled Optimus Prime, a passenger got out of the passenger side "Mom?"I asked shocked

"Harmony, what are you doing out of bed?"my mother asked

"Do you need to ask."I said.

My mother shook her head and looked at me "You have a lot of school work to get caught up on."said my mother

"Good it will keep me occupied while I heal up."I said

"Your right it will, if it wasn't for Fowler calling me and telling me what was going on and where you were I would have had the whole state out looking for you."said my mother.

I rolled my eyes "Mom I am near 18 I can take care of myself."I said

"But not against that Sailor Starscream apparently."said my mother

"She had been at the game a little longer than I have you knew the dangers Sailor Moon told you and you can either accept the fact this is my path or you don't. I will no longer stand by and let my friends be targeted or any innocent for that matter."I said walking off to cool off.

**Optimus Prime**

Harmony left the room as her mother yelled for her to get back. I looked at Ratchet who shook his head "Let her calm down Mrs. Mason."said Ratchet

"Where did I go wrong?"asked her mother.

I looked at her mother "You didn't her strength comes from you."I said

"I just worry about her, to much her and her twin were separated at birth their father took her sister and I took Harmony. I wounder at times if I did the right thing."said her mother.

Harmony had a twin? If so could Harmony's twin be the key in ending the war between the factions like I believe? I had so many questions with no way of knowing the outcome of the answers. Just then I was snapped out of my thoughts by the alarm "We have another one."said Ratchet  
"Where?"came a voice.

I looked up and saw Harmony standing in the door way of the elevator "Cemetery, Its attacking Starscream."said Ratchet.

So they were after sparks as well? Harmony looked at him "Way ahead of you."she said

"Your still recovering."said Mrs. Durby

"As long as Sailor Starscream don't show up I'll be fine."said Harmony

"Jetfire, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee transform and roll out."I ordered  
"PRIME CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"cried Harmony.

The light alone was blinding as the bright blue orb of light surrounded her body when the light faded her usual brown hair was electric blue "Lets ride."she said.

**Starscream**

This was for the best I could finally be with Alexis again...My beloved Alexis, she opened my optics to what a life with out the war could be and now this monster created by the evil of the Negaverse was tearing my spark out of its chamber _'Starscream, you can't do this Harmony needs your protection.'_said a voice.

My optics were offlining I knew that voice it was Alexis _'Alexis? Why can't I be with you?'_I asked her

_'I was never meant to be with you. Sailor Starscream is who you belong with not I. Your the only one who can open her eyes or next time she will kill Harmony and your war will never end.'_said Alexis.

It was to late my body couldn't function with out its spark "PRIMUS SLASH!"cried a voice

_'Alexis is that Harmony?'_I asked

_'Yes Starscream, now fight.'_said Alexis.

I felt strength returning to my frame, I began to move my spark hovering above my chest "Have you no respect for the dead?"asked Harmony

"I will put him beside his human pet, even though for a Decepticon he has one of the purest sparks I had laid eyes on."said a voice.

My spark returned to its chamber and I stood up my optics landing on the monster that attacked me it may have been small, but the thing could put Unicron on his aft and stand there and laugh at him. Harmony had the sword of Cybertron in her hands when three orbs of light hit the monster head on "Finish her now Sailor Prime she is just stalling to regain her strength."said a voice.

Harmony smirked and raised the sword again "As long as I am around you Negacreeps will not go after another person or cybertronian."said Harmony.

The sword of Cybertron began to glow with power "PRIMUS SLASH!"yelled Harmony.

The monster turned to dust as she turned to me "You alright Screamer?"she asked.

I rolled my optics at her and nodded "You came just in time."I replied

"Good."said Arcee.

I looked at the Autobot femme and shook my head when was she going to learn we had the same goal to keep Harmony out of the allspark for the time being until it was her time. Harmony fell to her knees "She is as stubborn as you are Optimus."said Ratchet and I chuckled.

**Harmony**

Maybe this was not a good idea to fight right now, but Starscream was a friend and I would not lose him the way we lost Alexis. I looked up to see four figures standing not far off and I smiled. The smile didn't last long though "Look at you and you call yourself Sailor Prime. Did I really do that much damage to you?"asked a voice

"Come on out Sailor Starscream."I said laughing.

I wanted her to come out so if my hunch was correct Sailor Uranus could deal with the Seeker scout. My plan worked too "My you do look horrible Sailor Prime, I wanted to fight while you were in top shape."said Sailor Starscream  
"SPACE BUSTER!"yelled a voice.

Sailor Starscream jumped out of the way and to fight the new threat "Good luck with these four. Sailor Starscream I would like you to meet Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. The one who attacked you is Sailor Uranus. They are real good friends of mine and now that they know what you have done. Good luck on getting that rematch."I said standing up

"How dare you attack your princess."said Sailor Uranus

"I don't follow the Autobot princess you should know that. I follow the Cybertronian Princess of the Decepticons. Sailor Megatron."said Sailor Starscream  
"Now I have to deal with a femme human Scout version of ole Bucket head thats just great."said Starscream

"Ya, know Meggy could be thinking the same between you and Sailor Starscream here."said Uranus.

Starscream laughed "Meggy? You have a death wish don't you Scout?"asked voice

"Ah Lord Bucket head."I said

"You can get away with it Sailor Prime because of who you are."said Megatron.

Sailor Starscream turned to leave "Where are you going?"I asked

"I will wait till you are fully healed you need a lot of training your to weak for a newly awakened scout."said Sailor Starscream and she flashed out.

I made a face " The nerve of her."I said  
"You leave the bad guys to us for now Sailor Prime, you need your rest."said Pluto

"I look forward to hearing form you four soon."I said

"You will Princess."said Neptune and they disappeared into the night.

I smiled "Looks like Sailor Moon sees this more than a small problem to send the most powerful scouts to aid me."I said

"Well they are right you need rest you can ask them what they think later for now you need to go home and get rest."said Ratchet.

I nodded as Optimus transformed "I'll take her home Ratchet."said Optimus.

I got into the huge big rig and powered down and I was on my way home, I felt safer with Optimus for some reason, but I couldn't put my finger onto as of why. I needed some sleep.


	5. Authors Note for all stories

**A/N: Note to Guests who leave flames.**

If you do not have an account on this site and leave a guest review on any of my stories that are NOT constructive criticism that puts people down they will be deleted. One I have been writing fan fiction since I was 15 I am 24 now do the math, if you leave hurtful messages it just means you have no talent as a writer yourself and should grow a set and challenge me to a one shot story. Of my choosing I have been through hell lately and this is my way of escaping the pain.

I am not a NOOB and I sure as hell am not no wanna be author.

I have a high school diploma and know how to right its not my problem that you can't comprehend what you read so why don't you leave people alone and write your own stuff and post it so it can be judged by those who have skills and talent while you do not.


End file.
